Russellina
by 8moonflower8
Summary: Antonio can't find Lovino. Perhaps he should look in the garden... Fluffy times wooo


Hurrah! More Spamano!

Kind of leads on from 'Powercut' but you don't have to have read it for this to make sense.

Characters do not belong to me.

Antonio did not shut the door behind him, but left it open; leaving the slight breeze of the afternoon to sweep through the rooms, making the curtains whisper at their window frames. He didn't call to Lovino that he was home either – he wanted to surprise him. A small smile on his face, he stalked through the villa like a cat, searching out his lover. His feet padded softly on the terracotta tiles as he hunted, slipping around corners and through arched doorways. Lovino was not in the living room, or the kitchen... perhaps he was upstairs taking a siesta – usual for this time of day. But he was not there either. This upset Toni a little; he enjoyed sneaking into bed with his little Lovi to join his afternoon rest. Confusion turned to worry as he found more rooms empty, each lacking the Spaniard's significant other.

"Where are you, mi italiano precioso..."

He got himself a glass of water and recalled the night before, when they had lain together in a large pile of cushions, drinking in red wine and each other, candles making even Lovino's frowning eyes smile. It was rare he allowed Antonio to hold him for so long.

He left his empty glass by the sink and walked out of the back doors. Perhaps Lovino was in the garden..? Unlikely. His smile grew as he stretched out his arms in the sunshine, feeling it warming his already tanned skin. He really should do some gardening; the weeds were subtly beginning to take over. But there were so many other things he could be doing – like sleeping, or Lovi. As he critically scanned his wayward garden, a movement among the Russelliana roses caught his eye.

It was Lovino, dirt on his clothes and a frown on his face as he pulled at the weeds among the deep pink petals.

Antonio smiled. "Mono..." he whispered to himself and the wavering summer air. He made his way over the dry earth and rambling plants to the Italian, whose mumbled string of curse words were rather spoiling the mood, despite how adorable Antonio found them.

Lovino, absorbed in his war against the weeds, didn't hear Antonio approaching. "Bastard weeds, making it look all messy, get the fuck out of the ground you – AHHH!"

Antonio had sat down on the earth behind him, slinging his arms around the Italian's middle and pulling him close. "Dame un beso."

"What? What the fuck did you do that fo – "

"Dame un beso, mi gatito pequeño."

Lovino tried to wriggle out of Antonio's (well meant) death grip, but only succeeded in getting the pair of them even more covered in the dusty soil. "Fuck off are you getting a kiss now, jerk. Not after you just freaking scared me half to death."

Toni just laughed quietly and pressed a kiss of his own to Lovino's smudged cheek.

Lovino ignored him. "And did you just call me a cat? Bastard."

"No." Antonio rubbed his nose gently on the nape of Lovino's neck. "A kitten actually."

"That's even worse." Lovi flushed. "Why are you back so early anyway?"

"What are you doing in the garden, Lovi?"

Lovino growled and half-heartedly elbowed Antonio in the ribs. "Don't change the subject bastard. And I'm weeding it, what the fuck did you think I was doing?"

"Para mi?" Antonio grinned and squeezed Lovino even harder. "Oh Lovi, that's so nice of you."

Lovino flushed darker and tried once more to crawl out of Toni's grasp. "Get off, bastard." After a particularly hard shove, Antonio's grip broke and Lovino fell forwards into the Russelliana. "Ugh." He groaned, and sat up facing the Spaniard. "Damn it, molest me one more time, and you'll end up in prison." He peeled a crushed rose from his elbow. "Anyway, I wasn't doing it for you," he mumbled, eyes down. "I was doing it because your garden is overgrown and disgusting because you're too damn lazy to look after it and I don't want everyone to see the horrible mess you leave it in for God's sake."

His harsh words had the opposite effect to what he had intended. Antonio stared at him, blinking owlishly, before flashing a sunny smile and jumping onto Lovino; forcing him down onto the flower bed, releasing more of the rose's light scent.

"Bueno." Antonio leant forwards over Lovino, his breath tickling his lover's nose. "I'll ask you again Lovino. Dame un beso."

For a moment, Lovino looked as if he was considering bitch slapping the Spaniard and sprinting off over the border. Finally, he gently pressed his lips to Antonio's, face the same colour as the Spanish roses.

"Gracias Lovino." Antonio began to kiss Lovino's neck, popping open the buttons on his dirt smudged shirt. He left a path of tiny soft kisses down the Italian's chest, pausing at his hip bones. "Me encantan tus caderas," he purred, nipping just above Loviono's waistband.

"Ahhh! Smooth bastard."

Antonio just smiled into the fabric of Lovino's trousers before sitting up, and taking his lover's hands in his own. "Te quiero. Te quiero para siempre. As long as there's a world, you will be the centre of it."

Lovino almost (almost, mind you) cracked a smile. "Love you too, you idiot."

Antonio leant forwards once more, mouth just above Lovino's ear. "Dilo en Español, por favor." He felt Lovino shudder.

"Te... quiero, Antonio."

The Spaniard laughed loudly and gathered Lovino up in his arms. "Oh Lovi."

"Jeez, way to ruin the mood, bastard."

"You have dirt on your nose, Lovi."

"Idiot."

oXo

Lame ending is lame.  
>Dear Lord, the levels of fluff shame me.<br>Sorry for my poor translation, I haven't cracked out my Spanish skills for quite a while, so please correct me if I'm wrong.

mi italiano precioso - my beautiful italian  
>mono - cute<br>dame un beso - kiss me  
>mi gatito pequeno - my little kitten<br>para mi - for me  
>bueno - good<br>gracias - thank you  
>me encantan tus caderas - I love your hips<br>te quiero para siempre - I love you forever  
>dilo en espanol por favor - say it in spanish please<p>

Hopefully that's vaguely correct...  
>Oh yeah, and the Russelliana is a rose thought to be native to Spain.<p> 


End file.
